As is perhaps well known, it is quite often desired to have a breakwater at various locations, and this invention is of an improved construction of bodies of similar size and configuration for interlinking to define a multi-level or layered network or breakwater wherein each of the bodies includes a generally triangular configuration having a plurality of equi-spaced legs extending from the vertexes to interlink in mating relation with corresponding bodies provided with similar legs, the legs being received in recesses provided in the bodies.
It is a general object of this invention to provide an improved breakwater network and bodies therefor which form the network when interlinked, which is composed of similarly sized members which may be prefabricated in concrete or other rigid material and transported to a job site to be interconnected with one another to form a breakwater network which is effective and relatively effective to resist wave action and relatively inexpensive in construction and to assemble.